


Crown of Flowers

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [396]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "My sisters were all much older than me and they used me as their dress up doll."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 October 2016  
> Word Count: 148  
> Prompt: crown  
> Summary: "My sisters were all much older than me and they used me as their dress up doll."  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously taking place around episode 01x05 "Seven Curses." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just an amusing little snippet of thought that hit me. The image a little Amani dressed up like a girl with a flower crown had me giggling hysterically as I wrote this.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish!" Amani replies with a chuckle. "If I'm lyin', I'm dyin', okay?"

Veronica tilts her head back, laughing hard enough for her face to turn red from the effort. She gasps for air, holding her stomach as if in pain. "I know you're fucking with me, Amani," she finally wheezes out.

"No, I'm not! I was the youngest and the only boy. My sisters were all much older than me and they used me as their dress up doll." He gets up then and heads over to his computer. "In fact, I have proof for you. Come here." He pulls up a picture for her. "See?"

She gets up and makes her way to his side, dissolving into giggles again at the picture of a five-year-old Amani dressed up like a baby girl with a crown of flowers on his head.


End file.
